Hubert von Vestra
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip = Summary Hubert von Vestra is a playable character appearing in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is the tactician of the Black Eagles house at the Officers Academy as well as the eldest son and heir of the Marquisate of Vestra, he has been Edelgard’s vassal since the age of six. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least 7-B, possibly far higher Name: Hubert von Vestra, Hubie Origin: Fire Emblem Three Houses Gender: Male Age: 20 (Pre-Timeskip) | 26 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Student at the Garreg Mach Monastery, Minister of the Imperial Household, Member of the Black Eagles | Member of the Black Eagle Strike Force Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Timeskip= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Magic, Weapon Mastery (Has a proficiency in lances, bows and swords), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Darkness, Lightning, Light and Fire variety), Accelerated Development (Via Paragon), Statistics Amplification, Resistance Negation (Via Luna), Summoning (Can summon a battalion to help him. Can also summon a meteor), Healing, Statistics Reduction (Via Heartseeker, Banshee Θ and Mire B), Teleportation, Empowerment, Limited Damage Reduction (Via Prayer Ring), Status Effect Inducement (Via Group Flames and Resonant Lightning), Damage Boost, Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Strike), Resistance to the following: Power Nullification (Via Unsealable Magic), Death Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Via Commander) |-|Post-Timeskip= Same as before, Life-Force Absorption (Via Lifetaker) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Can take hits from Meteor and harm people of comparable durability) | At least City level+, possibly far higher (Should be comparable to Hilda, who has a Heroes' Relic and is a fellow right hand of one of the three leaders. Capable of fighting against those who wield that of Heroes' Relic or Sacred Weapon) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to people who can dodge Bolting) | At least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least City Class+, possibly far higher Durability: At least Town level (Comparable to his Attacking Power) | At least City level+, possibly far higher (Comparable to his Attacking Power) Stamina: High (When he was young, he fought off soldiers his father sent to captured him for three days) Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Vulnerary, Prayer Ring, Concoction, Elixir, Iron Sword | Arrow of Indra Intelligence: Gifted (Demonstrates high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and displays high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields) Weaknesses: His magic and gambits have limited uses per battle. He is afraid of heights. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Weapons/Battalions/Gambits= Weapons: * Iron Sword: This weapon is the most basic sword-type weapon in the Fire Emblem series. It is not very powerful, and has no special powers or qualities whatsoever * Arrow of Indra: A shimmering, magical lance crafted using ancient technology. It uses thunder magic to attack both at close range and at a distance. As a magic weapon, it is fueled by the user's magic stat and targets the foe's resistance, instead of their strength and defense respectively. It is considerably rarer than its sword and axe counterparts, the Levin Sword and Bolt Axe, and it cannot be forged from an existing weapon like they can. This weapon can be utilized only by Post-Timeskip Hubert. Battalions: * Seiros Magic Corps: It provides -2 Physical Attack, +1 Magic Attack, +3 Resistance and +3 Charisma. The associating Gambit for this Battalion is Group Flames. This battalion is utilized by Pre-Timeskip Hubert * Vestra Sorcery Engineers: It provides -2 Physical Attack, +7 Magic Attack, +10 Avoid, +4 Defense, 6+ Resistance and 7+ Charisma. The associating Gambit for this Battalion is Resonant Lightning. This battalion is utilized by both Pre-Timeskip and Post-Timeskip Hubert Gambits: * Group Flames: It is a wide magical attack that can affect a group of enemies from a distance with fire magic. It inflicts the Rattled status condition to opponents. This gambit can only be used once per battle. * Resonant Lightning: It is a wide magical attack that can affect a group of enemies from a distance with lightning magic. It inflicts the Rattled status condition to opponents. This gambit can only be used once per battle. Items: * Prayer Ring: The Prayer Ring is an accessory item that restores HP each turn to the wearer. Grants bearer the Miracle skill, which if an enemy's attack would otherwise kill the user, it reduces the damage to leave the user with 1 HP * Concoction: Restores 20 HP to its user, and has three uses. * Elixir: Restores 99 HP to its user. Note: Rattled is a status condition that reduces movement to zero and prevents the unit from taking advantage of any equipped battalions. Rattled also decreases Hit Rate by 12, Critical Rate by 2, Attack Speed by 4, Protection by 3, Resilience by 3, and Avoid by 6. |-|Abilities/Skills= Pre-Timeskip Hubert Abilities/Skills: * Authority: Improves the user's Might when using gambits. ** Authority Lv2: +4 Might when using gambits. * Bow Prowess: Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with bows. ** Bow Prowess Lv1: When wielding a Bow , +6 Hit Rate, +6 Avoid, +5 Dodge. * Commander: Reduces damage from enemy gambits by 75%; Nullifies instant death effects, status effects, and movement effects. * Dark Magic Uses x4: Doubles the number of uses for dark magic. * Defiant Magic: Grant +8 Magic when unit is at low HP * Dexterity +4: Grants +4 Dexterity. * Fire: Allows unit to cast Fire. If Fire is already available, then unit can cast it twice as often. * Heartseeker: Reduces the Avoid of all adjacent enemies by 20. * HP+5: Increases maximum HP by 5. * Officer Duty: Grants Mt +5 with gambits. * Paragon: Doubles the amount of EXP the unit receives. * Poison Strike: Enemies lose up to 20% HP after any combat this unit initiates. * Reason: Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with black magic or dark magic. ** Reason Lv3: When using black magic or dark magic, +13 Hit Rate, +7 Avoid, +7 Dodge. * Unsealable Magic: It protects its user from being silenced, allowing them to use their magic at any time, so long as they still have uses remaining. * Miasma Δ: Allows unit to cast Miasma Δ. If Miasma Δ is already available, then unit can cast it twice as often. * Rally Magic: Grants Magic +4 to an ally until the end of the turn * Battalion Wrath: When unit's battalion's HP is at ≤1/3, if foe initiates combat, Critical +50 * Rally Resistance: Grants Resistance +4 to an ally until the end of the turn. * Battalion Desperation: When unit's battalion's HP is at ≤1/3, and when unit initiates combat, follow-up attacks become consecutive attacks * Rally Speed: Grants Resistance +4 to an ally until the end of the turn. Post-Timeskip Hubert Abilities/Skills: * Infinite Magic: Removes the limit on maximum uses for all of the unit's black magic, dark magic, and white magic spells, allowing them to be used infinitely. * General: Reduces damage from enemy gambits by 50%; Nullifies instant death effects. * Fiendish Blow: If unit initiates combat, grants Mag +6 during combat. * Reason: Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with black magic or dark magic. ** Reason Lv5: When using black magic or dark magic, +20 Hit Rate, +10 Avoid, +10 Dodge. * Authority: Improves the user's Might when using gambits. ** Authority Lv5: +10 Might when using gambits. * Lifetaker: When attacking, restores 50% HP if the enemy is defeated. |-|Magic= Here are some magic spells that Hubert can learn:- * Reason Magic (Black Magic) Type ** Agnea’s Arrow: The most powerful form of black magic. A sweltering flame that reduces all to ash. ** Bolting: The highest tier of lightning magic. Long-range lightning strike that can hit up to 93 meters away from the caster. ** Fire: Basic fire magic. Magic used to attack with fire. ** Meteor: It summons a meteor to attack his foe with. This is a long-ranged spell that can target up to 93 meters away. * Reason Magic (Dark Magic) Type ** Miasma Δ: Basic Dark Magic. It summons a ball of poisonous gas to engulf the target ** Mire B: Basic dark magic. Inflicts Def -5 to foe for 1 turn. ** Luna Λ: Intermediate Dark Magic. Ignores enemy magic Resistance. Cannot make follow-up attacks. ** Death Γ: Intermediate dark magic. Has a high Crit rate. ** Banshee Θ: Intermediate dark magic. Inflicts reduced Mov to foe for 1 turn. ** Dark Spikes T: Advanced dark magic. Effective against cavalry. * Faith Magic Type ** Heal: Basic Light Magic. Heals an adjacent ally. ** Recover: Intermediate Light Magic. Greatly heals an adjacent ally. ** Nosferatu: Basic Light Attack Magic. Recovers HP equal to 50% of the damage dealt. |-|Combat Arts= * Lance Combat Arts ** Tempest Lance ** Knightneeler: Effective against Cavalry enemies ** Frozen Lance: Mt increases depending on unit’s Dex. Counts as a magic attack. * Bow Combat Arts ** Heavy Draw ** Curved Shot ** Schism Shot: After combat, inflicts Res -5 on foe for 1 turn. * Sword Combat Arts ** Wrath Strike ** Grounder: Effective against Flying enemies Gallery Cipher Artwork of Hubert.png Hubert_SRank.png Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive: ' Category:Fire Emblem Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Acrobats Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Poison Users Category:Nintendo Category:Students Category:Servants Category:Light Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Adults Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users